Alternate Chapter Six
by youngandlazy
Summary: This is an alternate chapter six to my Drifters fanfic, A New World.


_Hello everyone! I'm not dead, nor am I giving up on this series. I'm not giving up on any if my stories, really. I've just...lost inspiration and interest for my fandoms at the moment. My attentions have been elsewhere these past few months, and I haven't been able to really work on my chapters. As the title says though, this was a possible way chapter six could've turned out. I ultimately decided to go with the current chapter six, but I was really proud of this one. So, as a way to show that I'm not dead, and to show off a possibility for **A New World** , i thought I would post this. Feedback would be greatly appreciated and I hope to get something out in the next few weeks. Thank you to those who fav, followed and read my stories!_

{oOo}

 ** _Chapter_** ** _Six_**

I sighed and leaned back against the tree I was currently sitting in. I looked down at the white haired girl who was mumbling to herself and shook my head. ' _She should be more aware of her surroundings._ ' I thought as Nobu and Yoichi jumped down and scared her. I snickered at her expression, but made no move to join them.

"Maa, they can handle that themselves." I murmured quietly as I felt my eyelids lower slightly. I covered my mouth as I yawned. I blinked the tiredness from my eyes and tried to focus on their conversation.

"Ah! Somebody help me!" The woman screamed as she tried to crawl away from an angry Toyo.

"A kubi-oiteke monster is after me!" I tried to hold in my giggles as Toyo got even angrier. Toyo finally was fed up, I guess, and he chopped her on the head. She grunted and fell forward, landing face first on the ground. I didn't bother holding in my giggles this time, and nearly fell off the branch because of it. Luckily, everyone was more focused on the girl.

"Toyohisa," Nobu said. "She's speaking the language of the rising sun." I blinked. ' _She is, isn't she._ ' I tuned out of the conversation when they began yelling at each other. ' _Everyone's so goddamned loud. Ugh, people._ ' I thought grumpily as I jumped out of the tree, causing the girl to scream. I plugged my ears.

"Tch, shut the fuck up. So annoying." I muttered as I glared at her. ' _Way too tired for this shit._ ' She gulped before screaming out,

"I'm-I'm Olmine, a magician and an octobrist!" I blinked. ' _Magician? She can do magic? Cool!'_ I thought as I continued to listen, my earlier sleepiness forgotten.

"T-the great master has ordered me to watch over you Drifters!" I frowned. There was that word again, Drifters. What does it even mean? Is that what people from other worlds are called here? Does that mean that they're more out there? If so, things just got a little more interesting.

"I don't understand." Toyo said and I refrained from facepalming. ' _It's not that difficult..._ '

"You! Explain it so that this idiot can understand!" Nobu shouted at her and I rolled my eyes at her resounding screech. Toyo and Nobu began to bicker and I sighed in frustration. ' _Jeez, what's with all the yelling? I'm gettin' a headache just listening to them._ ' I thought frowning slightly.

"Uh..well...In this world, we call men and women like you all-," She said gesturing towards us,

"-who come from another world, Drifters." I grinned and mentally pumped my fist. ' _Ha, I was right!_ '

"And the purpose of the Octobrist Organization is to watch and gather those Drifters, in order to fight, fight against the Ends." She finished and it was silent for a moment.

"No way."

"Nobody tells me what to do."

"Fuck that shit."

"To hell with that." We all said simultaneously and Olmine looked like she was gonna have an aneurysm.

"What?!?!" I covered my ears.

{oOo}

"Like I said before, we call people like you who were sent from other worlds, Drifters. And we call Ends, every evil being who was sent here from other worlds." Olmine said as she sat tied in the castle corner. I was sitting on a piece of rubble near her, as was Toyo. Yoichi was standing in front of her and Nobu was behind Toyo and Yoichi.

"The main goal of our Octobrist Organization is to locate, watch and gather all the Drifters to fight against the Ends." I scoffed at her words.

"So we died, and were brought back to life only to fight in some war we have no business in? I don't mind the fighting, and I'm glad to be alive, and really I did clock out in a shitty way, but it's still major bullshit if you expect us to follow your every word, just because you say so. That's the stupidest thing I've heard all day." I ranted, glaring at her and she just spluttered uselessly. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Whatever. Doesn't really matter anyway, I guess. S'not like I can get back home anyway." I muttered and ignored the stares I got in return as I leaned against the brick wall and closed my eyes. After a moment of silence, Olmine meekly spoke up.

"C-can you untie me, please?" Toyo huffed.

"Hell no. I still don't get what ya tryin' ta say." He grumbled. I heard Nobu chuckle darkly and cracked open one eye in interest.

"Dear Olmine, you're getting everything wrong."

"For I am the Demon Lord of the Sixth Heaven!! If you think I'm a good man, then you're dead wrong!! I am absolute evil!!" I snickered. ' _Man, if only Minami was here. He's more of a history nerd than I am, he'd fucking have a cow!_ '

"Have you no shame?" Toyo deadpanned and I snickered even more.

"Of course not." Nobu said just as seriously. I shook my head, these two were somethin' alright. ' _Especially a certain someone._ ' My conscious thought, and I flushed slightly. Although, it suspiciously sounded like Minami. I yawned and scratched pink my cheek.' _Weird._ '

"No, I don't think you're Ends." My eyes snapped back over to her.

"Why is that?" I questioned and she glanced at me.

"Those who're called Ends can't even be called human anymore, they can't make jokes like you." I scoffed at her answer.

"So you're saying evil can't hide their darkness?" She flinched at my tone and glanced at me confused.

"Well, yes. They harbor so much hatred and anger in their hearts that it's obvious! I don't know what happened to them in your world, but they utterly despise this one. There are only two things that the Ends do when they come here; devastation and carnage." I snorted again, but kept quiet, too tired to honestly talk now. She took my silence as approval, apparently, and continued her explanation.

"They gathered in the North, subjugated the monsters near there and began marching South. If we let them be, they will no doubt destroy this world! That's why we implore Drifters to fight them!"

"Maybe this world has it coming. From what I've seen so far, this world has enslaved a race of people, the elves. They've humiliated, beaten, killed and who knows what else they've done! So far, this world has shown me nothing that deserves saving. In fact, this seems almost as bad as my world, most likely even worse." I said bitterly, previous exhaustion forgotten as a wave of anger washed over me. Her eyes widened and she looked at me, shocked. I felt three pairs of eyes burn a hole through my face, but I kept my eyes on Olmine. Her devotion and naive outlook on this world was beginning to seriously piss me off, and my patience was dwindling.

"So tell me, Olmine, what exactly so good about this world, hmm?" I questioned mockingly. I felt my eyes began droop, but I fought off my fatigue. She opened and closed her mouth, before she answered.

"T-the innocent humans of course! Who've done n-nothing wrong." I snorted.

"Ignorance isn't an excuse-" I yawned and grumbled as that cut me off. I rubbed my eyes and blinked slowly when Olmine's worried face began to blur.

"Why're there fuzzies.." I mumbled as I felt my head fill with white noise and my vision started filling with black spots. I heard startled yelps and shouts before I fell forward. I landed on something hard and warm, before sinking into unconsciousness.


End file.
